redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deyna Swordmaid
--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) oh! pfft. i didn't know that. sorry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hi an/ welcome to Redwall Abbey!! Check out Taggerung Quest, a fanfiction sequel to Taggerung. go here: User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest|click here Hope you like it! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) yes... Yes, I can. :) :can't wait to do this one. Thanks a ton Deyna (Fiona) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Can I? Hey, can I draw a pic and post it of your otter deyna? I read what she looked like, and man that is inspiring!!! I absolutely love it. Jus wondering. --MERLOCK 01:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) hello Insert formula here i am liam just saying hi and welcome--Liamloga 22:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) the redwall wiki yes i do the pepole here are realy nice my favrot redwall comunity in fact.--Liamloga 23:49, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sure. I'll be happy to do it. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 20:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, your pictures is finished and should be in the "pictures through the days and years" section. Just follow the link that says here and scroll all the way down. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 21:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and on your pic of Deyna, is there anything in perticular you want her to be doing? --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Your welcome :) Its always my pleasure! I did do a small change on the snout, so if you want me to upload it I would love to. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 15:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming New Users If you are the first person to welcome a new user, please use the template, and sign using four tildes (~~~~). -- LordTBT Talk! 20:51, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Can you Show me how to put htose little things that have the picture of the the character, the weapons they use, their place of origin, and their death, please? thanks--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ok cool! --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 03:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Ready! Expect the pic by next week at the latest. I'm very busy at the moment, I have to catch up with exams, projects and such. Summer vacation starts this Saturday so I'll have time then. ;) --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 12:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Okey Dokey! Will do, but don't expect it for a whlie cause I can't get on the computar very often now. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 02:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Here we go! Here's Deyna Swordmaid! --Frentiza the ferret Summertime!!! 18:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Deyna pic Just to let you know, I'm pretty much done with your pic of Deyna. I'll try to put it up some time this week. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 03:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'm back!!!! We just got Internet restored after like two weeks! Your pic is done but I can't find Mom's camara now :( Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Tada! Here you go! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:57, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Deyna Pic Here's your pic of Deyna. sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I had so much stuff going I couldn't get on the computer. well anyways hope you like it! ^_^ sorry I didn't erase it very well, I'll edit that later. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 19:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) You're wellcome! Thanks, I'm glade you like it. --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 21:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 04:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 15:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 15:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 06:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:06, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 00:54, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:21, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC)